


of feelings and bonds

by mytsukkishine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Community: kakairu_fest, Family Fluff, Fluff, KakaIru Week 2020, Kakashi is sick and a grumpy bastard, M/M, Sakumo Best Dad, Sakumo Needs All The Love, Sakumo and Iruka interaction, Sort Of, prompt: health & confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Sakumo knows that whenever Kakashi is sick, no one- even him- can go near a very grumpy teen. However, as soon as Kakashi’s new friend Iruka comes over to deliver his homework, Sakumo is needless to say, surprised at just how important this new friend of Kakashi is.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 18
Kudos: 315
Collections: KakaIru Week 2020





	of feelings and bonds

**Author's Note:**

> henlo! this fic is one of those fics where lovely Sakumo is involved and should be involved!  
> warning ahead, you'll love Sakumo after this *cries*
> 
> big thank you to [Vynush](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7928031/) for beta-ing my fic! *hugss* thank u for ur kindness and advice ^^v  
> other mistakes are on me for I added some they didn't get to check :3c
> 
> without further ado, enjoy!

"Hello! Uhm, good afternoon, sir! Is Kakashi there?”

Sakumo blinked as he looked down at the teen before him. He’s a little surprised actually to see someone else other than Obito visit Kakashi. Sakumo was well aware that his son wasn't the best at being friendly and preferred to be alone all the time - Obito became his friend when he was a child- but today was quite shocking to say the least. 

Sakumo had no idea who this boy was, but judging from the uniform he wore, he's guessing that the teen was Kakashi's classmate. 

"Hello, yes Kakashi is here, may I know who you are?" Sakumo smiled softly and for a brief moment, he heard how the teen's breath hitched. 

"I-I'm Iruka Umino, sir. Kakashi's classmate and f-friend," Iruka bowed, the bag he was clutching folded along his body. “Sorry for the intrusion but I have his homework for today and also…" 

Sakumo watched with utmost curiosity as Iruka opened his backpack and brought out a mini-thermos. "My mom cooked some soup and it might be good for Kakashi's recovery." 

Sakumo stared at the teen for a moment, amazed at what he has to offer right away. Who was this kid and why does he look so flustered? Something about Iruka was different and Sakumo couldn't help but to chuckle in return. 

“Well, that’s very nice of you and your mom, come on in!” Sakumo opened the door wider and let the teenager in, taking the thermos from Iruka’s hand in the process. 

“Pardon the intrusion!” Iruka said as he took off his shoes clumsily. 

"Kakashi is upstairs sleeping for now, how about you help me put these in a bowl first and then you can go see him?" 

Iruka nodded enthusiastically and followed Sakumo to the kitchen. He then instructed the teen to take a seat first as he reheated the soup for Kakashi. Iruka did as he was told and took a seat on an available chair and started pulling out his notes from his backpack.

From the corner of his eyes, Sakumo guessed that those might be the notes and homework he had prepared for his son. Not only that, the notes were all written neatly and outlined properly. 

This kid took the time to arrange them for Kakashi. 

“So many notes for Kakashi. How about you, Iruka-kun? How was your day?” Sakumo asked, letting the soup heat up as he walked towards the teen and took a seat in front of him. 

The teenager paused for a moment, cheeks tinted pink, "Its fine, sir. Nothing much happened but writing notes and all." 

"Well, that's nice to hear." Sakumo beamed him a smile before leaning forward to look over the notes Iruka was organizing. “Wow, your handwriting is better than Kakashi’s. You should help him with his writing sometimes.” Laughter echoed through the kitchen and Sakumo was glad that somehow, Iruka relaxed. 

Sakumo has no idea if he was really that intimidating, but oh well, perks of being a military veteran. 

“I never knew Kakashi had other friends than Obito,” Sakumo started as he cleared his throat. Iruka looked up as Sakumo continued, “my son isn’t that great with socializing so I’m just surprised and happy.” 

“To be honest, Kakashi and I started off on bad terms,” Iruka confessed with a shy smile, one hand coming up to scratch the scar over his nose and cheeks, “he was… unpredictable but kind. We soon got to know each other and we became friends.” 

“Glad to hear that my son is kind,” Sakumo chuckled, “he’s the opposite of kind today though, that kid wouldn’t even let me near him.”

“Oh? He’s one of those grumpy sick people?” 

“Unfortunately.” Sakumo nodded with a small pout causing Iruka to burst into laughter. They talked for a while about school and Kakashi, before Sakumo stood up to fetch the soup. After he poured it in a bowl, he grabbed a tray from the counter and went back to where Iruka was, and was stunned to see the dining table cleared of any notes. 

“Oh, let me Hatake-san.” Iruka ran up to Sakumo, backpack already on his back and gingerly took the tray from Sakumo’s hand. 

“Thank you, but are you sure?”

Iruka nodded, “Of course, Hatake-san!”

“Well, his room is located to the left near the flower vase. Go on ahead, I’ll just grab him a new glass of water.” 

With another nod, Iruka slowly made his way up the stairs while Sakumo quickly washed the pan he used. After that, he grabbed a glass of water and Kakashi’s medicine. He looked around one last time to check if he missed something before following the teenager. 

Sakumo saw that Kakashi’s door was already open, indicating that Iruka was already inside and probably receiving Kakashi’s bad temper. 

Sakumo quietly peeked from the slightly opened door- wanting to see if Iruka wasn't dead yet, because let's admit it, Kakashi’s a very grumpy person when sick. Sakumo tried to bribe him to eat some food earlier, but his son just whined before vomiting all over the floor.

As Sakumo watched Iruka approach a sleeping Kakashi, he was ready to interfere to save Iruka from the wrath of a very sick Kakashi.

But then, his son was really full of surprises. 

Instead of the usual shouts of _‘get away’_ that Sakumo usually got, Kakashi seemed taken aback when he saw Iruka’s face. Iruka got Kakashi to sit up, his son never once complaining as he complied. 

Amazed at how calm Kakashi was, Sakumo continued to observe them as Kakashi, his stubborn son, remained calm when Iruka started telling Kakashi he couldn’t say no to the soup his mother made.

Sakumo wanted to laugh, wanted to barge in and just squeeze Iruka because this would be the first time he got to see a well behaved sick Kakashi. His son was an uncontrollable mess when sick, but then as he watched Iruka pile up pillows around him, his son suddenly-

Sakumo's eyes went wide as a silent gasp escaped his lips. He saw how Kakashi pulled Iruka towards him, hugging the other student as tight as his fragile body could. Sakumo couldn’t really hear what Iruka said after, but he could clearly see how relaxed his son’s face was as Iruka hugged him back. 

“Eat up, stupid,” Iruka commanded, his voice resounding through the room. 

Sakumo watched with keen eyes as Iruka stood up straight and grabbed the miso soup off the tray. Iruka then started feeding Kakashi slowly, blowing onto the hot liquid before bringing it near Kakashi’s lips. 

Kakashi was so obedient Sakumo wanted to grab his camera and just capture this moment. 

After a couple more seconds, Sakumo decided he needed to stop spying on them and just go inside when Kakashi said something that made him freeze on the spot.

“I missed you, Iruka…” Kakashi murmured as he smiled drunkenly, accepting the offered food once more. 

“I missed you too. I was so worried you know. You were absent for three days and it took Obito two days to tell us your situation.”

“He’s an idiot.” 

Iruka shook his head but stopped as Kakashi grabbed hold of his wrist. Sakumo followed with watchful eyes as Kakashi pulled Iruka’s hand closer to his chest. His son smiled before bringing Iruka’s hand close to his lips. 

Sakumo’s eyes widened. 

“You’re the best boyfriend…” 

Iruka scoffed as Kakashi kissed his knuckles gently. Iruka then tried to pry away from Kakashi, complaining that his dad might enter and see them. 

At this point, he realized just how special Iruka was to Kakashi- and how much Sakumo loved Kakashi still.

He gave them a few more seconds to compose themselves before he knocked on the door and entered. Sakumo quickly took note of how Kakashi’s expression soured the moment he stepped in. 

Ah, yes. His son was still sick. 

“I brought water.” Sakumo announced with a gentle smile on his face. He turned to look at Kakashi and Iruka. To his amusement, both teens’ cheeks were flustered, but Sakum paid no attention to it.

“How are you feeling, Kakashi?”

Kakashi just grumbled with a pout on his face and Iruka was quick to reprimand the other. 

“He’s eating already, which is a surprise!” Iruka was the one who informed Sakumo instead, “Though I think he feels full even though he’s only had a few bites.”

“Well it’s better than no bites,” Sakumo then fished something out from his pocket as he neared his son, “Now go drink this.” 

“No. It’s very hard to swallow right now!” Kakashi was whining, basically kicking some sheets weakly and Sakumo could only release a tired sigh at his son’s stubbornness. However, Iruka, being the angel that he was, took the responsibility in making sure Kakashi would take his meds.

“Don’t worry, Hatake-san, I’ll make sure Kakashi takes them all,” Iruka looked back at Kakashi with a raised brow, “Right, Kakashi?”

Even with that cute pout on Kakashi’s face, the silver haired teen only nodded in return.

“Good!” A smile made its way to Iruka’s lips. However, Kakashi suddenly interjected and gave Iruka a look.

“What do I get in return?” Kakashi playfully challenged, but backed away as soon as Iruka glared at him.

Sakumo shook his head, chuckling a little at how silly the two teenagers were. 

As Iruka resumed feeding Kakashi, Sakumo took his leave but not without ruffling Iruka’s hair gently. The teen looked up, cheeks flushed red. 

“Thank you so much, Iruka-kun.” 

“Ah--no, problem sir…” 

~~*~~

The next day, Kakashi’s fever had miraculously lowered overnight and the teenager would be able to attend school again tomorrow. Sakumo, fortunately, managed to order Kakashi to eat this once without receiving his wrath. He kind of wished Iruka was here with them though- Kakashi was so well-behaved with his _boyfriend_ around.

Speaking of relationships, Sakumo was honestly surprised but seeing how happy he sounded with Iruka, and how much Iruka cared for his son- he doesn’t mind. He's still his Kakashi, nothing would change. 

But it saddened him that his son wasn’t comfortable enough to tell him, but then again, they’re teenagers. He’d give him some time. 

“Look who’s up at three in the afternoon,” Sakumo chuckled as Kakashi took a seat on the couch. Sakumo was on the lone loveseat, reading his favorite book until Kakashi finally went out of his room after four days of being cooped up inside. 

Kakashi murmured something under his breath as he reached out for the remote and turned on the TV, surfing through it mindlessly. 

Sakumo smiled, glad that his son was back to his normal self, and also because he found someone who’s willing to be there for his son. 

“Iruka is a very kind kid, huh?” Sakumo didn’t fail to notice the blush on his son’s cheeks as he replied with a small ‘yeah’ and nod, didn’t even glance at him as he did so. 

“You better be nice to him.” 

“Of course I am dad,” Kakashi pouted, “when am I not nice?”

Sakumo raised an eyebrow before laughing.

“I’m just saying… you know, we should invite him for dinner.” 

“It’s fine with you?”

“Of course, it is!” Sakumo closed his book, laying it down gently on the coffee table in front. He then turned to look at his son sincerely, “He’s a special friend, huh?”

Kakashi averted his gaze from his father and quickly turned back to the television. A few seconds of no response from his son, Sakumo stood up and asked what Kakashi wanted for dinner.

Sakumo was about to take a step when Kakashi’s voice resounded through the room, making his heart swell with happiness.

“He’s important, dad…” 

“Of course he is.” Sakumo beamed and ruffled his son’s silver locks. 

**Author's Note:**

> isn't sakumo and kakashi so lovely ;A;  
> and Iruka ahhhhHH
> 
> do tell me what you think! Comments and kudos are suppppper appreciated <3
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169
> 
> _stay brave and kind in these trying times_


End file.
